The Hunters of Souls
by AsherMstrImmortalis
Summary: In Solice City, a rise in Evil Humans has spurred the curiosity of Lord Death. In response, Maka and Soul take to this strange town in which your soul is everything. On the flipside, the rise of these Evil Humans have spurred another party. When these two forces clash, how will they interact? Will the two forces be allies, or will they be enemies? Only time would tell. Read&Review!


**Author's Notes: Hey guys! It's my first fanfic in a while now, so bear with me. My writing has improved a LOT since my first one (looking at the Suzumiya-fanfic... That was way too much for fun). So today I'm writing a new fanfic, one that ties two things that I have NO CONTROL over in! One of a published work... and one of a roleplay that I currently am in. SO! Onto the fanfic, and I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Soul Eater." It's creators are NOT me, and is licensed by people I have never met before. Likewise, this story is tied to the roleplay "Soul Killers ~ The Demons Within" (On Roleplaygateway- roleplay/soul-killers-the-demons-within). While it says it's based off of the Persona series, the creator himself has said that he only took certain elements from it. "Soul Killers ~ The Demons Within" is not owned by me, though I am the creator of the character "Asher Evans."***

**PS: Just to let you know, this remains as a "Fanfic" not a "Crossover" since that there is no fitting sub-category for crossing over with roleplays. This, and the fact that roleplays are original universes that, even if crossed with a published work, do not count as a crossover.**

* * *

A sound soul resides in a sound mind and a sound body. Here, in DWMA, or Death's Meister-Weapon Academy, the students learn to use their souls to grant us powers. Some of the students were "Weapons", anyone who had a form similar to a weapon. Usually, they were paired off with a "Meister", one that can wield these Weapons. Weapons and Meisters have the ability to resonate their souls, linking them and using each other's souls to power each other up. At that point, you can say that they are in their strongest form.

As a Weapon or a Meister, it's your job to hunt down 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch soul in order to create a Death Scythe, the weapon of Death, the Grim Reaper himself. Not only is this a way to gain power, but it's also a way to keep the world in check.

A Kishin Egg is a human soul of one who had begun to eat other souls after killing other humans. It's yet another way to gain power. However, it corrupts your soul, and you would turn into a monster. Eat enough souls, and you're susceptible to become a Kishin. There are reasons why some choose to be Kishins. They might fear another person, or maybe they're obsessed with power; but nevertheless, they're dangerous. They release madness waves, making anyone… well, mad.

And thus, the DWMA was created to capture the Kishin Eggs before the host can turn into an actual Kishin. Recently in the city of Death City, there was a case in which a sealed Kishin had been resurrected and wreaked chaos in the surrounding areas. However, it was soon resolved by DWMA's very own Maka Alburn with Soul Eater Evans, Black Star with Tsubaki, and Death's son with the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty. Ever since that incident, there had been a massive decrease in madness waves as well as fewer cases regarding Witches or Evil Humans- those with a Kishin Egg for a soul.

Of course, there were always some cases. Maka Alburn walked through the long hallway, already back from a mission. Yet another Evil Human had run around, raining death to those unfortunate in the night, this time in the city of New Marais. As a Meister, it was her job to deal with it, especially since her partner, Soul Eater Evans, had just turned into a Death Scythe himself after the defeat of Asura.

The Meister wore a normal school outfit- a red plaid skirt and yellow vest over a long-sleeved blouse. She also wore a pair of black boots and a similarly-colored trench coat. The wind silently moved as the girl walked under the guillotine-like Japanese gates to the lone platform ahead. By her side was her Weapon, Soul. Silver hair, a leather coat, an orange T-shirt, and light brown pants. Spiffy and casual, just enough to look, in his definition, "cool."

The partners kept walking in the seemingly endless series of red gates and blades until they found what they were looking for. A lone platform, surrounded by dust and crosses. Each cross represented a Kishin Egg captured by the students and Shinigami-sama himself. The most distinguishing thing about this room was the tall mirror with a skull on top, the Shinigami's main way of contact with faraway students.

The Shinigami's appearance was simple and goofy- most likely because of the number of children he didn't want to scare. The mask was a cartoon-styled skull which isn't remotely scary. Over the Shinigami was a long cloak that concealed his true appearance and height- though he is usually seen as a tall guy. "Yo~!" The Shinigami greeted.

Maka smiled while Soul let out a sort of half-smile. "Good afternoon, Lord Death."

"Good afternoon, Maka and Soul." If there was anything that could rival the Shinigami's silly appearance, it would definitely be his voice. It's somewhat high-pitched and had that goofy-for a lack of a better word- tone to it. It's as if he was in it for the little kids (which, again, he is). "I have called you here today for an important issue that had just risen up." Even at the mention of this "important issue", the death god didn't cease his cheery and child-friendly tone.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Soul asked. Normally, he wouldn't be so interested, but things have changed since the rise and fall of Asura. He's been becoming more serious about the tasks he and his partner are given, and even Maka can admit she's surprised how Soul had changed so much.

"Well, there has been an unusual rise in Evil Humans over in a place called Solice City." The death god explained. "Obviously, we had just resolved a recent incident with the Kishin Asura, so for now I'd like to be cautious about this, so I'm sending you two in to investigate and collect any Kishin Eggs you come across. Does that sound okay?"

The duo both nodded. "Alrighty! I'll be sure to get you two a way to and back from the city. Have fun and good luck~!" Death said as Maka and Alburn both turned and went out of the Death Room, already wondering how this event will turn out. However, it won't be anything like they would expect.

**Meanwhile, in Solice City….**

A man sighed as he walked through the base of operations, holding a file in his hands. Lately, things are getting unusually… chaotic, even for a tournament like this. What was this said tournament? It was a contest to see how strong your soul is. How? Battles. How are they like? That's the surprise- though, if you lose all of a certain type of points, the battle WILL end badly.

Asher Evans cringed as he remembered the rules of the tournament. It's basically a deal with the devil- no matter what, you lose. And lately…. _The contestants are getting younger and younger. They won't be able to make it to Senior Prom…_ the man thought. _Ugh… sometimes I wonder if it'll be right to continue on like this and let it all happen._

Asher wore a black hoodie over a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hoodie was down, allowing Asher's jet-black hair and blue eyes to be seen by anyone and all. Though, his eyes had a certain piercing look to them (that's what people told him, anyway). He walked quickly, as his situation is urgent. It's normal for anyone to kill in this contest, but now it's been turning into a bloodbath. Without knocking, Asher entered the office he knew his partner, Axl, worked. Axl had black, spiky hair and a couple of black, cold eyes. He wore a sort of lavaender shirt that exposed his white-skinned chest a bit, and the collar was put up. Axl also wore a pair of black slacks.

He was currently on the computer, doing some research and recording in some work when Asher suddenly burst in. Axl Nui Koi never needed to ask what Asher wanted; if it's something pertaining to the work of a Hunter, Asher would come. "Hey. You know how anyone in this tournament is free game should they ever fail too many times, right?

"Yeah. And? It's normal if you see a dead body drop to the floor in this business, Asher." Axl calmly replied.

"I'm not talking about those circumstances. Lately, there are people beginning to kill anyone, even those WITH soul points. Not only that, but any witnesses or anyone who came across them while they had their want for bloodshed were killed- those out of the contest." Asher explained.

Smirking, Axl turned off the monitor. A folder of files dropped onto the desk to his right. If Asher was to come for something, he would always come prepared and with knowledge of background. "The boy's name is Noah Winss. He'd kill anyone and everyone that gets in his way, or whoever he feels like killing. It's not even quick, either. The deaths are brutal, and usually the victim would be tortured before dying slowly."

Asher stopped talking, as he knew that the Hunter in front of him had read the rest of his file. "Come." Axl commanded, and Asher followed. He knew where the two were going now. It's predictable. It wasn't the place that the target would be going to now.

"Hurry up, Eva."

"Ah…. Shaddap!" A girl's voice with a whiny, drunken tone sounded from within the entrance to a bar. "I don't wanna go~!"

"Eva. Come on." Axl said, sighing. Say hello to Eva Masato, a mix between a person to be annoyed with, and a person to be a friend with. As was Asher and Axl, Eva was a Hunter- a person who kills anyone who goes out of line in this contest. "We got a mission to do."

Without waiting anymore, Asher walked into the bar. The smell of alcohol was everywhere, and it was strong. How anyone could be in a place such as a bar? Asher could never know. Eva herself says that she loved the smell and taste of booze in the morning, afternoon, and night. Masato was a natural red head with a larger-than-average bust and a curvy figure that she liked to show off. How? Wearing short shorts and a simple top that still revealed the top of her chest and her midsection. Of course, Eva also wore stockings and a short-sleeved jacket, but even then people can see so much of her skin (to the boys' pleasure and the girls' dismay) and the two tattoos on her chest and stomach. Finding the girl, Asher grabbed her wrist and dragged her out before she could do anything to him. "Hey~!"

"Kill me later. Right now, we got another guy to kill." Asher replied, his tone hiding the smirk on his face. Even a black belt can laugh at something such as a drunk person. Axl, seeing his partner walk out of the bar with the third Hunter, turned and walked to the address of Noah Winss's apartment.

Eva never really drank any alcohol; though she liked acting as if she did. Though, Asher thought she did enjoy stepping into a pair of booze-filled boat shoes a bit too much. Along the way, Asher (ignoring Eva's usual rudeness and interuptions) debriefed the Hunter on what's going on. Smirking, she dropped the act. "Well then… I guess it's time to crack some skulls, right?"

"Just do it quietly and quickly." Axl said as the trio approached the apartment building. As per protocol, Axl managed to "convince" the police to evacuate the residents of the building and, in case things did get out of hand, those who lived near the said building.

Asher nodded at Axl's comment as he drew a gun- a Glock-16 with a silencer attachment. _If anything, this should be enough to kill him if this goes well._ Asher thought as he entered the building. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. Eva was left outside for backup (and, to the knowledge of both Asher and Axl, because she didn't want to go), so it was only the other two Hunters to find the boy and bring him justice.

One floor, empty. Second floor, still empty. Third floor… Blood. "Huh… someone wanted a snack…" Axl muttered.

"I wonder who." Asher said as he followed the trail of blood, taking the lead. The Hunter followed the trail until he reached the door. Axl held his hand up, telling Asher to wait. Then, Axl suddenly kicked open the door, saying "Noah Winss! You are in violation of the Soul Killer rules. You are charged with multiple murders of people inside and outside the tournament, and those who do not deserve to die yet. Your punishment is death yourself." The target was a blonde haired man, wearing a dark cloak that concealed his attire.

Noah stood in the middle of the room, smiling. "Oh, really?" Despite the cloak covering the man's face, Asher could see no fear or regret of his actions, especially in the presence of two Hunters. "I just wanted to have some fun, that's all. A few people each week doesn't hurt. Of course…" The smile widened, causing Asher to put his guard up and fail to hide the shiver in his spine. "They were weak, so I need the occasional challenge. Would you mind try and pulling a checkmate on me?"

_This guy's nuts…_ Asher thought. _Is he not aware of the fact that Axl and I are_- His thoughts were interrupted as a pen flew through the air and sent at the Hunters. Axl, reacting quickly, unsheathed his sword and sliced it in two, spilling ink onto the floor. However, this was just a distraction, as Noah had already begun a transformation. The man slowly transformed into what he actually was- the true person in him. However, this wasn't really a person. His skin, in the transformation, melted. His muscles rotted, but there were no traces of blood. There was only his skeleton, which had begun to change shape. Each bone cracked and grew. It didn't stop at 7 feet- no; it broke through the ceiling and went into the roof to finish its transformation… into a bone dragon.

"HAH! SUCH A GENERIC ENEMY!" Eva shouted at the sight. Obviously, she only wanted to spectate the fight. The girl knew that Axl and Asher could handle it- though if they couldn't, she knew what to do. For now, though, Eva can just relax and enjoy not being harassed because of her revealing attire.

Asher sighed. "I did not sign up to fight in a dragon like a knight in shining armor and replace Matt and Natalie…" He pointed the puny gun at the enormous, roaring bone dragon, while Axl calmly resheathes his sword and prepares to strike as well.

* * *

As Eva leaned against a wall, waiting for the fight to begin between the two Hunters and the bone dragon, two strange people rode up in a motorcycle and stopped in front of her. One of them, a silver haired boy, held his nose and looked away, obviously ashamed. The other person, a girl with a brown hair, did some kind of karate-chop thing on his head, causing the boy to focus again. "Oh? What do we have here, now?" Evan muttered, smirking as she stepped off the wall and approached the duo. "You do realize that this place is temporarily off-limits, no?"

"Well, we're kinda here for a special reason." The girl said. "That said, you shouldn't be here as well." The boy then whispered something into the girl's ear, and Eva tilted her head. "So. You mind telling me why you're here?" Her face showed that she wasn't backing down, though Eva let out a smirk rather than a frown.

_I'm already starting to like this one._ The Hunter thought. "Well..." Eva started as she stretched. "It's my business. Now run along, dear, before someone gets hurt."

"..." Obviously, the girl took offense to Eva's comment, as she made a face, her cheeks coloring red. "Gr... Soul!"

"Right!"

**"Soul Resonance!"**

Moments later, blades clashed as a dragon roared not far from the battle.

* * *

**Post-Chapter Notes: WELL! I have nothing to say, really. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry if you got bored with the lack of progress (I had to set up the stage, after all). Review as you please, but loosen up on me, as this is my first fanfic in quite a while. **

**Comments and References**

**_"Asher Evans": _I use the name "Asher" waaaaay too much. I need to think of other names- no?**  
**_"HAH! SUCH A GENERIC ENEMY!":_ Dragons are so generic in Role-Playing Games. I'm not even kidding. It's just so much of a cliché concept in these types of games that it's predictable if the said RPG takes place in a "magical land." Even the Tales of series put in dragons! (Dragons, WereDragons, Elder Dragons- may I go on?) They're not so "rare" to me nowadays as myths tell them to be.**  
**_"I did not sign up to fight in a dragon like a knight in shining armor and replace Matt and Natalie…":_ Matt and Natalie are characters from the game "Epic Battle Fantasy" made by Matt Roszak/matt-likes-swords/kupo707. In Epic Battle Fantasy 2, you face a boss towards the end, which was an enormous, two-headed bone dragon. Yeah. I had soooo much fun fighting its insta-kill attacks. .**


End file.
